USS Vamp
by Zanzibar1
Summary: A new crew member is on board the USS Enterprise and what can possibly happen? A game of Assassins is started and blood sucking humor breaks out. Many crazy adventures and myths are about to come into reality for the unsuspecting crew of the Enterprise. Read and find out what chaos I, Kayla, a vampire from Ancient Greece can cause.
1. Graduation

_Author's Note: I hope you like it and this is for my friend Bubo.1 who has been helping me plan this fic when we are bored at is also for my good friend Bubo.1. I hope you all like it and please let me know how I'm doing by reviewing! Thanks and Enjoy!_

_Dislcaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I only own the OC's that appear._

**

* * *

**

_I watched as he walked up the stairs to the stage and accepted his diploma. His face turned towards where I was hidden among the trees and bushes and I saw the tears glistening in his eyes, not all of them happy ones. I turned away guiltily, I hated to leave him like this, but it was time to vanish once again and leave this life to begin a new life somewhere else in the world. It was for the best, he would never be happy with my curse, so I should allow him to continue his life and not interfere._

_I know we promised to be together forever, but that's a long time. I should know. I should've known it was a promise i shouldn't have made. A promise that I couldn't keep. He deserves more than what I can offer him._

_ I turned back to watch him walk back down the steps to join our fellow classmates. Some of the others who had known me well were also shedding tears of joy and sadness intertwined._

_As he left my sight I looked away and I left this life altogether with that final parting memory of his graduation on my mind. The graduation I had chosen to miss by faking my own death in order to disappear. The graduation I had chosen to never attend from the time girls were allowed to go to school and work in jobs. The graduation that I would keep close in my mind for years to come until I met another man just as kind, gentle, witty, and caring as he was._

_I turned back once more to get one last look and tears forming in my eyes I walked away, not even stirring a leaf in my path. Maybe one day I would be up on that stage, diploma in hand among my happy classmates rather than watching them from a hiding place among the trees and bushes._

**

* * *

**

I filled in the circle for the last question on the final exam. Sitting up straighter I gathered up my test and I turned it in to the proctor.

"Thank you, please exit quietly out the door behind me," the proctor whispered to me.

I gave a curt nod and I proceeded out of the door into the hallway. Getting out to the hallway I walked out and leaned against the wall next to the door sighing relief at getting the test done.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" I muttered to myself. "I did my best and that's all that I could do."

"Hey Kayla! How was the test? Do you think you did okay on it?" my best friend came running up to me.

I smiled in greeting flashing my unnaturally sharp canines. "Well, all in all I think you are the worst tutor in the history of tutors."

She stopped and made to look affronted, but only caused the both of us to start laughing at her attempt.

"And you are the worst student in the history of students," she retorted.

"Well, I think this just goes to prove you should stick to your Broadway career rather than run off and become a tutor, Callisto," I replied.

"Oh really or maybe you just don't want the competition for all the hot guys in this school. Is that it?" she joked.

I gasped, "You don't think I would be jealous of an old hag like you."

"I'm not an old hag," she denied, folding her arms and sticking her chin in the air.

I cleared my throat, "Oh really, well I believe you were born at least 27 years before me."

Callisto opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out and she sighed, "Fine! You win this round. Apparently I'm not any better at this than I was when you were first turned."

"Got that right," I replied.

She smirked, "Well have fun up in the stars. I know you've always wondered what's up there, but you were never able to until now. What with all of the security they had when space travel was first possible."

"Thanks Callisto. I'll miss you, while I'm away," I said and hugged her.

"I'll miss you too, Kay," she replied hugging back. "Just take care of yourself up there. I don't want news to come saying that a vamp was discovered on a star ship and there is a possible infestation on the Earth. You know that whole shpeel."

"I know the risks Callisto, but I'll be working in the Medical Research area, so I'll have access to blood packs for the trip and I'll be bringing some packs of my own as well," I reassured her.

"All right, but I won't see you for years now! It's just so…depressing!" she finished.

I smiled, "I'll miss you too and don't worry I'll send back messages. We're able to do that you know."

"Oh…well Good luck!" she said and gave me another hug before scampering off.

"Good luck indeed," I muttered under my breath.

I pushed off the wall and began the walk back to the dorms where I would await word about whether I made it onto a starship or not. Sure enough about10 minutes after I had arrived back in my room a message came in through the letter slot.

I picked up the letter that was addressed to me and tore it open, anxious to read what the results were.

_Miss Kayla Pheonix Pierce,_

_We have the final results of your test and we wish to congratulate you on your stupendous work. Congratulations you have passed your test and your assignment is the Chief Medical Researcher on the U.S.S. Enterprise. Report to the shuttles in the morning. Once again Congratulations and serve your ship well._

_Sincerely,  
John Stewart_

I smiled congratulating myself, I really wasn't surprised that I passed the test seeing as I was around when most of the cures, bacteria, and diseases were discovered in the centuries way before now.

"Well, I should set my alarm for early so I can pack my stuff and head up to the Enterprise. Wow, I can't believe I'm being assigned to such an important starship," I commented. "Well I'd better start packing."

**

* * *

**

I was heading down to the cafeteria for dinner and the few friends I had made here at the Space Cadet Academy were already at a table.

"Hey Kayla! Congratulations I hear the captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise is really cute! He's also not much older than us," Jasmine said with a wink of her eye.

I smirked, _what they don't realize is that James Kirk and I were great friends before he graduated and they have no idea how much older I am compared to him and all of them. I could be one of their ancestors. Heh, funny how that works._

"James Kirk right?" I asked.

Ashley scoffed, "I've heard that he's daredevil. Good luck surviving for the next few years."

I smiled, "Why thank you for that information Ashley, but I actually know James from before he graduated from this academy."

Jasmine gasped and then came out the inevitable squeal to accompany my comment. "What is he like! Is he cute and handsome? How old is he? Will you introduce me?"

I giggled, "Slow down Jasmine. He's sweet and yes he is quite the little daredevil, but that's what made him a captain on the U.S.S. Enterprise. As for cute and handsome, well I suppose he is and for what looks he doesn't have his personality more than takes care of it," I paused. "Age wise…I think he's around mid twenties… or was that when I last saw him…oh well, I don't know. As for introductions, I'm going up to the ship and you'll be down here, but I'm sure he'd love to meet you girls one day. He's quite the lady's man."

Ashley rolled her eyes while Jasmine continued to beg to meet my old friend and my new captain. The two were always at odds with each other on which captains were cute or not and the same with the chief officers.

"Now on the other hand, Spock is quite the Chief Science Officer," Ashley said stars dazzling in her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who's Spock? You've never mentioned him before."

Jasmine began saying, "He's a Vulcan and he's the…"

"Yeah I heard he's the Chief Science Officer," I interrupted, "but what's he like. Why haven't you mentioned him before? And why am I getting the sense that you both agree on him?"

The two looked at each other. "You're right," Ashley said.

"Yeah…we both agree on him being…"

"…Smart and cute…"

"Weird," they said in unison.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. _The two who always argued on this topic were getting along. They must be sick or something. Lovely, the night before I leave for Space too._

"Okay could you both just spit it out or something?" I looked at the two, "You're weirding me out and that's an accomplishment!"

They looked at me and then turned to look at each other. I began to hear laughter emerging from them as they turned back to look at me. I threw my hands up in the air and had that look of annoyance around me. When their laughter grew louder and more out of control I put a hand on my hip and gave them a look that said "Really?"

This caused them to laugh harder and finally truly annoyed I walked away to the buffet where I grabbed some food. I walked slowly down the line following those already in it. I could still hear their laughter, but chose to ignore it until they were done.

When I reached the table with the tray full of food, mostly lasagna, I continued ignoring them until the laughter died. The laughter did eventually die into dead silence and I continued to eat ignoring them for a few minutes.

I looked up from my food, "You done?"

"Oh I think they're quite done with those looks on their faces," a voice said behind me.

I startled and turning around thought, _No one is able to walk up behind me without my realizing it! Not with my hearing! Who…_

I stopped mid thought as I took in who was standing behind me. "James?" I asked astonished.

He smiled his usual cocky smile and pulled out an apple. "The one and only," he answered.

"Oh joy, I'd plug your ears if I were you," I warned.

He nodded and we both plugged our ears as a scream rent the air as Jasmine came to terms that her handsome fantasy lover from the U.S.S. Enterprise was standing next to the table we were eating at. James sat down beside me and he reached over and stole a muffin from my tray and began nibbling at it as we waited for the screaming to stop.

"I think she's about done now," I said nodding at Jasmine who appeared to be turning blue in her excitement and loss of breath.

James cocked his head to the side to look at her. "I think you're right, Kayla."

Jasmine finished her screaming gasping for breath. "Brace yourself," I whispered.

"Why?"

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SITTING WITH JAMES KIRK FROM THE U.S.S. ENTERPRISE!" Jasmine shouted.

I swallowed some food, "That's why. Here come the questions."

"How old are you? Are you single? Have you ever been on a date before? Would you go out with me? Can you take me with you on your star ship? Have you been injured in battle before? Have you ever been in a battle?"

"Easy, Jasmine," Ashley said placing a hand on Jasmine's arm. "Breath."

Jasmine was definitely out of breath now and she was gasping in air waiting eagerly for the answers to all her questions.

"So, you've met Jasmine," I introduced, "and this is Ashley. Jasmine. Ashley. This is James Kirk."

"Well, things certainly haven't changed around here from the looks of things," James commented looking around and smiling.

"Nope, they certainly haven't. Are you returning to the ship tonight or are you staying down here?" I asked.

James grimaced, "I have to get back up to the ship. I was able to stop by after reporting everything and putting my logs into my personal data. I have time to waste before the shuttle leaves."

"Couldn't wait to see me again?" I teased.

"Not for the world," he replied. "Besides when I saw your name on the grad students list and your assignment, I couldn't wait to come and congratulate you. Although," he turned to look at my friends, "I didn't expect this kind of welcome."

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to," I commented.

"No kidding," he replied.

A beep sounded from his belt.

"Duty calls I take it."

He grimaced, "Why now?" he pulled out a communicator. "Kirk here."

"Captain, I suggest you get on the shuttle soon. Knowing you, you would wait for it to leave before deciding to come back to the ship," the communicator relayed.

"Ah, you know you can always beam me up, Spock. Don't be such a party pooper," he joked.

Jasmine and Ashley were ready to hype up at mention of Spock and I waved at them to shush.

"I'm not a party pooper Captain and I refuse to beam you up tonight. I suggest you learn to be on schedule if you would rather not explain why you need a room down in the Academy."

"Very well Spock. I'll see you shortly. Kirk signing out." He put the communicator back on his belt.

"So that's what a Vulcan's like, huh?"

"Yeah, he's a pain at first, but he warms up after a while. After all he's only half Vulcan. I'll see you in the morning Kayla," he said getting up.

He patted me on the shoulder and waved goodbye to us. I waved back and turned back to my meal.

"Please," I interrupted Jasmine before she screamed again, "don't scream. I would like to go to sleep without a headache tonight."

"Oops, sorry," she apologized embarrassed.

I waved away the apology and finished eating the lasagna in front of me. "Just don't give me a headache and I'll come back and tell you all about James. Deal?"

She enthusiastically nodded her head. "Totally!"

"Is she really sleeping in my room?" Ashley asked.

"What's the matter?" I smirked. "Aren't you used to her bouncing off the walls by now?"

"Don't remind me."

I got up and put and threw away me trash and placed the tray on top of the can. "Have fun tonight. Night."

I left Ashley to deal with Jasmine who was nearly bursting from her skin with the news that she met the famous Captain James Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise.

Back in my room I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a time not bothering to turn the light on. Feeling the thirst in the back of my throat that the water hadn't quenched I got up and reached under my bed to my mini fridge hidden from sight and opened it. I pulled out a blood pack and closed the door.

Realizing the room's door was unlocked still I set the pack on the bed and locked it. _The last thing I need is for someone to walk in on me and discover what I am._ Sitting on my bed I brought the pack up to my mouth and pierced the plastic and sucked out the contents until it was empty. I threw the empty bag into the trash can and felt the thirst die away as the liquid flowed through my veins.

The last portions of my belongings were the packs and those were being packed in a cooler in my bags in the morning. I sat still allowing the blood to flow through me before changing into some pajamas and climbing into bed and falling asleep.

_Author's Note: Well there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and this story will take time to be updated and I hope you will all forgive that. And for my other readers, I know I should finish up some other stories first, but my friend who I'm writing this for has been bugging me and well here's another story. Please review!_


	2. Star Vamp

_Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm happy you're all reading this story. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

_I looked up at the name on the gate and read "Truman High School."_

_Well, I guess this is it. A new school and a new life, just like old times. I fingered my cameo nervously, wondering if the students here would think me weird, or, god forbid, old. I suppose I should just go and find out huh. Now, I wonder where the Principal's office is._

~…~…~…~

_I emerged from the Principal's office and as the bell rang I bumped into someone and dropped my books onto the floor._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry! Here let me help you pick those up," a male teen in front of me crouched down, helping me pick up all my books "Here you go," he said handing the books he had grabbed back to me._

"_Umm, thanks," I replied, not sure what else to say._

_The male peered at my face, "Are you new here?"_

"_Umm, yeah." I shifted uncomfortably; it isn't good to get close to humans._

_He smiled, "Cool. It's not often we get new students here." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Leonard McCoy, but you can call me Leo."_

_I bit the inside of my lip almost drawing blood with my canine, god, this guy does not know what he's getting into. He was still smiling at me, but it was a bit hesitant now._

_I gave him a small smile in return and shook his hand. "Kayla Carston, but you can call me Kay."_

"_Well then, Kay," his smile was brighter now. "May I walk you to your first class?" he asked holding out his hand once more._

_I hesitated but forced myself to grab his hand and smile, "Well Leo, I do believe you may."_

**

* * *

**

I tightened my hand on the handles of my bag nervously waiting for the door to the shuttle to be opened. This was it. I would be completing my dream of going into space and discovering the wonders out there in the universe. I looked up as the door was opened and I filed onto the shuttle along with fifteen others.

"Welcome to this space shuttle. Please find a seat and strap yourselves in. We will be taking off shortly."

_You can do this Kayla. You've trained for this, now it's time to find out what's out there._

I buckled myself into a seat and waited for lift off. I rested my head back and thought about my plans for when I got up to the Enterprise. I was going to stop by my quarters first and drop off my stuff and then I was going to hide my blood packs before anyone could have a chance to spot them in my bag, and then I was going to talk with James before I went to the medical area and labs.

"Thank you for being patient. We will now be taking off."

_Finally._

I looked around at those around me. Some were not humans, but aliens from other planets who have studied at the Space Cadet Academy for some time and were all assigned to space ships at the base they were to land in.

I closed my eyes and rested ignoring everything around me. I stayed like that for the entire trip to the space station which lasted only 20 minutes.

A shudder went through the shuttle as it docked and I opened my eyes.

"You may now unfasten your restraints and get ready to enter the space station."

I undid my restraints and gathered up my bag. Everyone around me was doing the same. The door opened releasing the pressure in the shuttle. I could hear a superior officer shouting instructions to those coming out of the shuttle and many people took off running as soon as they heard the instructions. Still about halfway down the shuttle from the entrance I could make out the instructions.

"…hangar 2. Those assigned to the Enterprise report to hangar 5!..."

I smiled, _Hangar 5 it is._

Everyone filed off heading towards their designations and I headed towards hangar 5 where I boarded another shuttle with other recruits. Three more people filled the last empty seats and the shuttle lifted off with the same procedure as the other shuttle.

The shuttle vibrated as the engines started up and we took off back into the vacuum of space, but this time towards the magnificent starship, U.S.S. Enterprise. Everyone was looking out the windows in awe and were making comments about the facts they knew of the ship and its somewhat odd and ecentric captain.

Smiling I sat back in my seat and wondered how in the world James became known as an odd and eccentric captain.

Minutes later the shuttle had landed in the docking bay of the Enterprise and everyone was filing out. I made my way out and waited for orders with the rest of rookies. A Vulcan came out onto the docking platform and stood in front of us waiting until everyone was there.

"Welcome to the U.S.S. Enterprise. Your Captain is James Kirk and I am Spock," the Vulcan started.

Inwardly I smiled, _So this is the famous Vulcan that Jasmine and Ashley agree is cute._ I studied him more closely noting his jet black hair. _Seems like the usual typical Vulcan to me and from what I heard from what he said to James, he seems to have the logical sense that his race is known for._

"You are each assigned to rooms with a roommate from your respective area and gender. You are dismissed," Spock finished and turned and left the docking bay.

_Well, better go to the med bay and find out how everything is laid out and such. I also need to check in with James seeing as I'm the Chief Medical Researcher on board._

I walked over to the nearest computer dropping my bag at my feet and typed in my access code and found a map that showed me the way to the med bay. I picked my bag back up and headed towards the halls and elevators.

Once I made it to the med bay I looked around and found a room with the sign above it that read Research Lab. I decided to look around before reporting to James.

Poking around in the herb stores and chemicals I figured out what materials I had and what I didn't. I also looked around in the fridges looking through the various organs and blood packs. Most of this was in here for surgery's and extreme injuries that required implants and critical loss of blood. I moved to the cabinets were all of my tools and such were kept and sifted through the contents in there.

Satisfied with everything I found I grabbed my bag and made a quick stop to my room and dropped my bag off. One advantage to me being the superior officer of my area was that I got a room to myself. Which makes hiding my blood packs much simpler.

"Well, I can't put off reporting to James for much longer," I muttered, "Might as well do it now."

Making my way to the bridge I entered and looked around. James turned and noticed me. He smiled and got up with his arms wide open.

"If it isn't our newest Chief Medical Researcher," he announced.

Everyone on the bridge only rolled their eyes at him and turned with welcoming smiles on their faces.

"Welcome aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, Kayla," James greeted.

"Reporting for duty sir," I greeted formally.

James dropped his arms and sighed, "Kayla! No one on this ship uses formalities, especially not here on the bridge."

"Captain, everyone here uses formalities even if you tell us not to."

I looked over to where Spock was standing by some screens then looked back to my captain.

James groaned, "So much for being the Captain who everyone listens to."

"Yeah, well no one listens to a goof ball now a days," I commented.

He glared at me, "And I thought we could have a…"

I put a finger on his lips, "Don't even think of it."

"What!" he protested.

"Anyways…I've reported in, so I'll be going unless you have any questions or orders that are in my _profession_," I emphasized the last word trying to get the point across.

James hesitated then shook his head. "No. You're dismissed."

I saluted and went back to the medical bay research lab chuckling. _Well that was fun. Extremely fun._

I stopped as I heard the engines come to life and the ship began to move. _Looks like we're going to wherever we've been ordered to go. I think I'll stop by my room and unpack first before finding out what was left from the previous chief med researcher._

I walked briskly along the corridors to my room and entered. The first thing I did was take the cooler with my blood packs and put it under the bed where no one would see it. Next I emptied my bag of all four of my uniforms and hung them in the closet next to the bed.

Everything else was stuffed into drawers and then I stuffed my bag under my bed to help camouflage my cooler from prying eyes. I took one more look around the room making sure everything was put away. I nodded to myself and left my room once more making my way back to the research lab.

As I turned the corner I could hear someone talking. From the sounds of their voice, it was male. I kept going until a second voice responded and I froze.

"Jim causing trouble up on the bridge again?" the voice replied. "Why is he always such a goof ball?"

_Is that? No, it can't be. But if it is, then he's most likely working near or in my department. Damn! Why can't a vamp's life ever be easy? Of course not, what was I thinking? A vamp has it hard from the moment they are turned._

I pulled out a pocket mirror and turned around heading towards another corridor that would also lead the medical bay. The voices came around the corner and I reflected the mirror behind me to discover my suspicions were correct and that if I didn't move quickly he would look up from a clip board he was looking at and discover I was in front of him. I turned into the next hall on my left and moved to another hallway turning down it quickly. I paused at the corner and heard one pair of feet stop.

"Who was that?" the second male asked.

"Who?" the first asked. "Are you feeling okay Dr. McCoy?"

"Yeah. I feel fine. Never mind. It's probably from lack of sleep. I've been updating the medical computers for a good portion of the day and the night once we were close enough."

The footsteps continued past and I sighed a breath of relief. "This is just my luck," I grumbled before swinging back around the corner and quickly making my way to the research lab.

_Well, I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later. Seeing as we are in the same department and if I know him same rank. Lovely. Just lovely!_

**

* * *

**

_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review! I enjoy receiving reviews and hearing what people like or didn't like! Thanks for reading!_


	3. De Ja Vu

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm glad those of you who have been reading have all been enjoying my story! Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

"_I'm sorry Leo. I'm so sorry," I apologized silently._

_I was driving along the road that ran along the Mississippi River. Tears were streaming down my face. I had made my decision and it was time to go through with it. Peering through my tears I spotted my destination in front of me. It was now or never. Speeding up to 100 mph I veered off the road towards the spot where I knew the River was deepest. I could hear the honks of horns behind me as the car left the ground. I closed my eyes while the car was airborne and then jarred in a large splash as I hit the water. I opened my eyes and rolled down a window allowing the water to rush in and sink the car. _

_I gasped when the icy water hit me. It was so cold, so incredibly cold. I knew it couldn't hurt me or effect me, but it was still my habit when I felt something extremely hot or cold _

"_I'm sorry Leo," I muttered._

_I took a deep breath and held it as the car sank down into the murky depths of the water and sank through the loose mud at the bottom. I waited until the car was settling into the mud before pulling myself out through the window and swimming out and into the current. I swam with the current for many miles using my strength to power me along faster than the current could carry me alone. I came up out of the water after an hour. I looked around taking in my surroundings. The banks were muddy and the grass was a brilliant color of green in the bright sun. The trees along the bank were also brilliant different hues of green. _

_I sniffed tasting the air for a scent of any humans nearby. I didn't want anyone to see me come out of the river and report it to the police. I just wanted them to think I was dead at the bottom of the Mississippi River. Not smelling anyone nearby, I quickly swam to the shore and pulled myself out of the water, onto the driest patch nearest me. _

_I walked up the shore and sat at the base of the nearest tree in the sun to allow my body and clothes to dry off. _

"_I'm so sorry, Leo," I muttered, "I'm so sorry, but you could never lead the same life as I do, no matter how much we love each other."_

**

* * *

**

I was looking at my clipboard, but not truly seeing the words written there.

_Was that really Kayla? No it can't be, she's been dead for _____ years…hasn't she?_

~…~…~…~

_I walked into the school cheerful with the thoughts of graduation on my mind. I had asked Kayla what she was going to wear for grad night and had secretly color coordinated with her as a surprise. I had bought a nice tuxedo with a dark purple tie that would go with the dress she had told me about. She refused to tell me what it looked like only that it would be dark purple._

_I was excited to be graduating and to have a beautiful girlfriend to enjoy that feeling with, only something happened that yanked us apart forever._

_The loudspeaker crackled to life and I continued walking until I heard the first words._

"_We have some tragic news to share with you today," the voice of the principal said, "a student who has been attending Truman High School has recently been killed in a car accident. Please take a moment of silence for Kayla Phoenix Pierce, a beloved senior of Truman high school and friend to many of us."_

_I lost all conscious thought as those words thundered through my skull and sank to my knees. _

"_Kay," I said quietly, hunching over as my body trembled and the tears welled up in my eyes. _

_People were surrounding me, but I didn't care, all I could think about was that my best friend, my girlfriend, and the love of my life had just been taken away from me. Sinking down I buried my head in my hands weeping uncontrollably and unconscious of anything happening around me in my state._

_I threw my head back and screamed, "Kay!" I screamed again and again hoping she would come up behind me and wrap her arms around me and would tell me she was okay and that she was still here, that nothing would happen to her, she would always be by my side, but nothing happened and I slipped into a state of delirium._

~…~…~…~

_But then maybe she didn't actually die, maybe she felt as if she was forced to fake her own death…no she would never do that. It must be someone who looks like her. That must be it. There's no other way. _

"Bones? Bones?" Jim was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry what did you say, Jim?" I asked.

"Are you feeling okay, Bones?"

"I'm fine Jim. I just took a trip down memory lane is all," I explained hoping against hope he wouldn't push for the reason. _Ah hell. Why am I hoping he won't push when I know he will?_

He stopped looking at me with a funny look and smiled. "Come one. Let's go to my quarters and we can talk about it."

I protested, "Jim, I'm fine!"

"No, you are not and even a Chief Medic needs a friend to talk to about things sometimes."

I sighed, _There is no way I am getting out of this with someone as stubborn as him. _Sighing again I nodded and replied, "Alright."

He nodded in satisfaction and we continued on our way to his quarters. Once there he pushed me into a chair in front of his desk and sat in the second.

"Now tell me what's bugging you, Bones," he ordered.

I hesitated, "Well I know this is going to sound crazy, but I thought I saw someone who died long ago. She was a great friend and well…we had a…relationship. I'm just not sure whether it was her or not."

"So one of the new recruits may look like her. Will you be okay with that? We can always ask for a change in rookies."

"No, I should be fine. I know it's not her. I was just a little shocked before is all," I assured him.

He didn't seem to believe me, but let it go. He stood up and patted on me on the shoulder.

"Alright. Well how about you go meet the new chief medical researcher. Take your mind off past memories," he suggested with a smile.

"Yeah," I replied, "I think I'll do that."

I left him in his quarters and mindlessly made my way to the medical bay.

"Dr. McCoy? Are you okay? You don't look so good," someone commented.

"Hmm?" I replied, "Oh no, I'm fine." I smiled trying to reassure my assistant.

"Okay if you say so." She went back to inventorying the supplies.

"Hey, umm have you seen the new chief medical researcher around?" I asked.

She turned back to face me. "I believe I saw her in the research lab only a few minutes ago if not try her room. I believe it's the floor below yours."

"Thanks."

She nodded looking back down at her list and went back to the shelves of medicine. I walked through the medical bay and into the research lab. It was empty of people so I decided to check and see if she was in her room like my assistant had suggested.

Walking down the hallway towards the chief med researchers assigned room I stopped before the door taking a deep breath. I brought my hand up and knocked on the door. I heard something dropped on the other side of the door with a flurry of curse words following it. I raised an eyebrow and waited until the rustling of papers stopped and the door opened.

"Hello…" I smiled starting to greet her when I stopped, stunned, and lost for words. Standing in front of me was Kayla Phoenix Pierce, my high school sweetheart and my new co-worker in the medical department.

"Kayla?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I wanted to make sure I truly was okay and that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me.

"Awww, shit," she cursed. I startled at those words that I never thought I'd hear from her again.

"It is you, isn't it?" I asked still trying to wrap my mind around this new fact.

She hesitated before smiling pleasantly and replying, "Hello, Leo. Been a while hasn't it?"

"Oh dear Lord! What the hell! You're supposed to be…"

She clamped a hand over my mouth stopping me in mid sentence and she looked down the corridor both ways and then back into my eyes before taking her hand from my mouth. My astonishment was fading now and I was getting angry remembering the last day of senior year, the day before graduation. I think she saw me tensing up and getting ready to scream because she quickly placed a finger on my lips to stop me again.

"Lovely," she commented sarcastically. "Leo, how about we go inside my room before I tell you everything that happened and explain why I did it."

"Oh you sure as hell are going to tell me what happened!" I snapped quietly and fiercely as soon as she removed her finger.

"Leo, please," she begged, "just come inside my room and I'll explain everything… I think you have a right to know seeing as we have to be able to work together for a long period of time."

My temper threatened to get the best of me, but I allowed myself to be led inside her room and waited until the doors were closed before starting to let her know my wrath.

She stood there in silence through the whole thing keeping her eyes locked with mine and when I was gasping for breath and my anger had been all let out completely, I finally fell silent.

She watched me for a few seconds, and then started. "I am so sorry, Leo. I never wanted to hurt you…" she fell silent as she looked down at her feet, then without warning she was crying in my arms. I don't even know where my anger had gone at that point, but it had simply disappeared as I had seen her in pain at all the pain and sorrow she had caused me. "I'm so sorry, Leo. You had every right to know, but I didn't want to burden you with the truth. I thought it would have been too much for you."

I looked down, now unsure of what had truly been running through her mind that day and why she had indeed faked her own death.

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you've all been enjoying this story so far. I apologize for all the time it's been between each chapter, but this is a difficult story to write with the memories at the beginning of each chapter. _

_Also for those who haven't been on my profile recently I just wanted to let you know that I have a poll up for which story you would like written next after I have finished a couple of stories. It would be great if you would all let me know what stories you would like written next, thanks!_

_Don't forget to review!_


	4. Confessions

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and don't forget to review at the end. Especially you Bubo.1. Yeah you! Heh heh, just kidding. I know you'll review. Thanks to all my readers who have reviewed so far! Enjoy!_

* * *

_No one attends their own funerals at least not alive. Technically you could say that I'm not alive, but one of the walking undead and that I have no right to be in this world. Of course I never chose this lifestyle, but I have never held a grudge for my best friend who made the decision to turn me. I should have died that day…no I did die that day and the vampire Kayla Phoenix Pierce was born. _

_I smirked, those scientists who said that things spontaneously rise from dead matter couldn't have had the truth staring them in the face so blatantly. _

_I was balanced in the branch of a large tree just outside the church's premises where I could observe the church grounds. There wasn't much cover inside the church grounds besides a few bushes._

_I watched from afar as a group of people dressed in black proceeded in a procession around a large black coffin to a hole dug up in the middle of the cemetery by the church's groundskeepers earlier that day._

_The procession stopped and the group moved around the hole as the coffin bearers came to all four sides of the hole and began lowering the coffin slowly into the ground and into eternal darkness. Once inside the people began to fill it in with dirt as a priest began to read from something, most likely the bible. I didn't want to hear what was being said or see who was at my funeral. I just wanted to witness the birth of my new life in the form of death for so many others._

_I hung my head in shame for all those who I had hurt, but comforted by the fact that they would never have to know the truth and be in pain because of it. Taking one last look as the last shovel of dirt fell on top of my most recent grave I turned, just like at the graduation a few days before, I left it behind with my hope for a bright future for all who I knew and loved, especially Leo._

**

* * *

**

Recovering from my pent up emotions that had burst after his tirade I finally recollected myself and pushed myself away from him. I didn't deserve to be held that way by him anymore. Not after what I put him through.

"You may want to sit down while I tell you this," I suggested.

"Just tell me," he snarled, his anger returning.

_Where to start? Vampirism or the fact that I was born in Ancient Greek times? Vampirism he would probably laugh at, but I think it would explain things more clearly than if I told him I was born centuries before and then I tell him that I'm a vampire…. I'll tell him both._

"I'm a vampire," I started. "I've been alive since Ancient Greek times and yes I faked my own death the day before graduation," I added.

Leo looked at me astonished as he fell back into the chair uncertainty written all over his face.

"You are not. There are no such things as vampires. They are only in myths and legends. There has never been a reported case to justify that vampires exi…"

I interrupted him by moving closer and opening my mouth fully exposing razor sharp canines that protruded much farther down than the rest of my teeth and much farther than the average humans. I watched as his hand traveled to my canines and a finger gently ran along them. I held still, so that I wouldn't accidentally draw blood.

"Damn…" he muttered.

I pulled his hand out of my mouth. "I know it's hard to fully comprehend and the reason no vampire has been reported to actually exist is because there are not many of us left and the few of us on Earth have stayed low, in hiding, or out of sight among the human population. For all I know I'm the first vampire to have traveled out into space."

"Dammit Kayla! Why did you never tell me?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to burden you with this kind of knowledge," I replied. "I was created without my acknowledgement because my best friend was watching me die in child birth. I never knew what she was doing and I know you, Leo. You would have never been happy with this life."

He glared at me and asked silently with tears forming in his eyes, "Why? Why did you fake your death on that day?"

I kept my gaze level with his never wavering and answered, "I vowed at the time when girls were allowed to go to school that if I ever attended, I would never graduate until I fully intended to do something with that accomplishment. I would have done it much sooner, but I wanted to spend the last of that life with you for as long as possible. I knew it would hurt you, but it was time for me to create a new life somewhere else. I attended your graduation and once you were out of my sight I left."

"So you still attended even if you weren't going to receive your diploma?"

I nodded and felt a lump form in my throat. "I'm sorry Leo. I truly am, but I had no other choice and…"

I paused realizing the lump in my throat wasn't just from my emotions. It was also from the rising thirst from my body. When Leo had knocked on my door I had been pulling out the ice chest with all the blood packs in it since I had recalled that the last few days I hadn't drunken from one of the blood packs and that if I didn't soon, I would go on a rampage in the ship.

"Kay?"

"Leo… could you go under my bed and pull out a cooler and pull out a blood pack?" I requested moving to the far side of the room away from him.

He looked at me confused, "Why do you want a blood pack?"

I looked at him annoyed and frustrated at my stupidity. "If you don't get me a blood pack right now, then you're going to have to deal with a feral vampire. Trust me it's not a pleasant sight. Now get me a bloo…"

My eyes had traveled from his face to his neck and I recognized the sign of building thirst. _Not good! _I looked away quickly and I clutched my throat as I sank to my knees resisting the urge to bite into Leo. I knew I could just simply take him right now and deal with the consequences later, but I have never taken blood from anyone without their permission except criminals who were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and I most certainly wouldn't do that to Leo.

He crouched down at my bed and clawed around with his hand for a few seconds before finding the cooler and he pulled it out. Opening it he pulled out a pack that contained red liquid. He tossed it to me and my reflexes faster than normal humans caught it and brought it to my mouth where I punctured the side with my teeth.

I sucked out the contents of the pack feeling better with each gulp. When I was done I picked up a towel on the edge of my bed and wiped the last bits off my mouth before I turned to face him.

When I did I looked down nervously. This was not how I had thought to tell him of my state of being.

"Ugh, always comes at a bad time," I joked.

Leo swallowed and I noticed that adrenaline had been rushing through him while watching me drink. The whole fight or flight instinct of humans wasn't always the best thing to have to deal with.

"I'm fine now, Leo," I informed him.

He seemed to be frozen. I rolled my eyes and went up to him and smacked him gently on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" he cried reaching back to rub the spot.

"Then don't freeze up like that."

"What would you do if you found out that your best friend was actually alive, but a vampire and then almost began to go ballistic in front of you because they hadn't had any blood that day?" He was almost amusing to watch while saying this as he gestured and threw his hands and arms everywhere.

"Well, I suppose you have a point there. I was pretty shocked when I found out my best friend hadn't merely saved my life, but turned me and I would never see my family again," I replied.

"You said you were turned in childbirth correct?" he asked. I nodded confirming this fact. "Whatever happened to the child?"

I turned my eyes to the floor feeling tears forming in my eyes. I finally answered, "It was a stillbirth."

I missed his movement and suddenly found him standing in front of me with his arms wrapped around my back holding me in the same comforting hug he used to do every time I was feeling down or having a bad day back at Truman High School with him. I buried my head in his chest and gave him a short gentle hug back.

"Thanks," I murmured.

Leo smiled, "What are friends and ex-boyfriends for?"

I looked up at him and smirked at his bringing up our old joke just slightly changed with the ex-boyfriend. "Well…I would say, poking!"

I poked his side and jumped away before he could retaliate. Leo looked at me and folded his arms tsking. "Now, Kayla, what have I told you about poking?"

I shrugged and leaned forward with my hands on my hips. "I don't remember. What?"

"It's…"

A knock on the door brought them back to reality and Leo and I looked at it. Leo shrugged and went to open it. I looked over at the movement and noticed the blood pack and the towel she had discarded lying on the edge of the bed with the ice chest in plain sight and open revealing the blood packs. I panicked and quickly at a speed a human wouldn't be able to follow hid everything under the bed and checked her room once again all in the time it took Leo to get to the door.

The door slid open to show James Kirk standing there.

"There you two are! I was wondering where the two of you had gotten off to," he said cheerfully.

"Well, Leo found me here while I was trying to get some stuff organized so we've been chatting," I replied.

Leo smiled, "Yeah and I have to say that we'll be having no problems working together Captain."

"Good! Now, if you two are done chit chatting I suggest you get back to work," he ordered going into Captain mode.

"Yes sir!" we replied in unison.

James turned and walked away before turning back. "Kayla, Spock would like to officially meet you as you will be working together in various things seeing as both areas work together at times."

"Yes Captain," I saluted.

James nodded and continued on his way. The door closed and when Leo and I looked at each other we couldn't help but laugh at our Captain's attitude and we left the room.

"So, do you know where Spock would be?" I asked.

Leo smiled, "As a matter of fact I believe I do. He's normally on the bridge keeping Kirk in line when he gets too mischievous and don't try joking with him, he's a Vulcan and they don't get humor."

I rolled my eyes, "No humor huh, lovely, just what I need to deal with today with everything else that's happened. Do I look okay? Nothing red?"

Leo gave small grin at the question and looked my face over. "No red. You look fine and Kayla."

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever try what you pulled in Mississippi ever again," he ordered.

I grimaced and teased, "I won't. Even a vampire wouldn't survive the vacuum of space let alone your wrath."

He smirked and replied, "You got that right. You haven't seen me at my worst since I came to work with Jim."

I rolled my eyes at the thought. "Oh believe me I think I know what you mean except you haven't been on the opposite end of his horrible pick up lines."

Leo gaped and frowned. "He didn't…"

"He tried," I smirked. "It didn't go over to well for him and I believe he still has a red mark on his cheek from where I punched him."

Leo stifled his laughter behind a hand before I shrugged and he doubled over in laughter.

"What can I say. He was bound to get unlucky sooner or later."

Leonard waved his hand at me and managed to get out, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for a girl to say that about him and here I am with my old friend who thinks he is an idiot rather than a popsicle stand."

"You have no idea," I answered. "Anyways, I need to go find Spock and talk with him about stuff, so I better get going." I started to turn away and hesitated before turning back. "Leo," I said the seriousness back in my voice.

"Yeah?"

I looked up into his eyes and admired the way the light reflected out of them and enhanced the color. "I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid and wrong and I should have told you in the first place. I'm sorry. I realize now that I should have given you that choice before I did what I did."

Leo closed his eyes slowly and reopened them just as slowly. He covered the space between us in two small steps and pulled me into a hug whispering, "It's okay, Kayla. I understand why you did what you did. It's something you have been doing for years and it's hard to break habits. I accept what you are and if you ever find yourself without blood and you fear you could go out of control don't hesitate to find me. I'll do everything in my power to take care of you."

Before he pulled away he gave me a small kiss on the cheek. He turned and walked away leaving me speechless.

_Well, he's certainly grown into a fine man. Oh Leo, thank you._

"I suppose I should go find Spock and meet up with him as James suggested. God only knows why I would follow that guys orders."

I turned and followed the hall away from my room and towards the Bridge where I knew I would find The Chief of Science Spock.

_Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading and don't forget to review. Oh and Bubo.1 I got the next chapter up now didn't I. Thanks for reading everyone!_


	5. Bloodsucking Humor Begins

_Leo walked me out of the High School main building into the chilly winter air, we crossed the courtyard to the cafeteria while clutching our books tightly, although for two different reasons, him because it was cold outside and me because I was trying to look human._

_The rare occurrence of snow in Mississippi was falling around us creating a fine powdery layer over the packed snow that had fallen earlier this morning before classes had started._

_The snow crunched under our shoes as we strolled and Leo asked, "How are your classes?"_

_Sighing I replied, "Oh fine, I slept most of today. Oh crap, I dropped my pencil."_

_I knelt searching for my pencil when an idea popped in my head. I continued searching for the pencil, while gathering a pile of snow into my hand that I packed together and lobbed over my head at Leo. I heard a grunt and turned to let him see my mischievous smile._

"_Gotcha!" I laughed._

_He playfully glared at me while kneeling down and gathering snow into his own gloved hands. I gathered a ball of my own throwing it at him as I dodged his. He ducked under mine while I ran, laughing, to hide behind a tree. I scooped up more snow into my gloved hands and packed it together, quickly throwing it to my left where I could hear Bones trying to sneak up on me._

"_Hey!" he cried as the snowball hit him square in the chest taking him by surprise._

_I giggled having fun and he chucked his snowball at me. I fell back onto the snow as I leaned back. I laughed harder and spread my arms and legs, beginning to make a snow angel with my arms and legs. Bones came into view as I finished the angel and he offered his hand, which I took and used to pull me out of the snow._

"_Beautiful Angel," Leo complimented._

_I nodded, "Eh, it's not too shabby."_

"_I wasn't talking about that angel," he said._

_My smile became even bigger and I giggled. Again, god, acting like a human is annoying, "Aww, you're such a sweetheart!"_

"_Are you done playing around?" he asked, eyebrows raised and nodding towards the snow angel._

"_Hmmm…yep, I think I've caused enough trouble for one day," I answered._

"_Come on then," he held out his arm and I happily took it and followed him to the cafeteria for lunch._

* * *

I looked around the corner hoping that maybe there would be a sign that said "This way, Bridge." And yet again, there wasn't. I stopped and looked around.

_I wonder if someone else would know where the Bridge is. Man, it's a lot easier to get lost on a Starship especially when you aren't familiar with it. _

I looked around again and spotted someone coming around the corner.

"Excuse me!" I called. The guy turned around and I identified him as engineer by his shirt color.

"Yes, lass?" he replied in a thick Scottish accent.

"Could you give me directions to the Bridge I'm still finding my way around and I seem to have gotten lost," I said innocently.

"Sure, take ze next right, go up ze elevator about zree floors," he directed.

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem lass. Scotty be I, by ze way. Chief of Engineering. If you ever need anyzing don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to give you a call if I need anything."

He gave a sharp nod and continued on his way towards the engine room most likely. I followed his directions and was in the Bridge within minutes. I entered the room and looked around until I saw a Vulcan in front of a computer console.

I walked over and stood silently behind him observing what he was looking at. A page popped up that was a recently updated planet capable of going into space that was first on our list of planets to go to on our cycle of planets. I scanned the data on the planet below the picture.

Planet name: Caladan  
weather: Extremely tropical planet. Three quarters of the planet is covered in ocean. Mild pollution and extremely scientific based community. There are 10 moons with one small sun that barely supports the tropical plants and flora of the planet.  
population: over 30 billion, race is undetermined, but they are humanoid in shape  
Leaders: Led by a planet wide council of scientists…

"That looks interesting," I said.

Spock looked up, "Greetings. Do I know you?"

"No you don't, I believe this is the first time we've met. I'm the new Chief of Medical Research. Captain Kirk suggested that I meet with you to go over whatever there is that you believe we need to go over. Seeing as I don't know all there is to know about the Enterprise or what we have in the way of both of our expertise."

"That is an excellent idea. Is there any specific information you would care to know?" he asked.

I thought for a minute, _Well, I've already been to the Med Research bay, so there isn't anything there I need to know about. Ummm…I should probably find out whether he is single or not for Ashley and Jasmine. Well, I guess that's as good a start as any._

"Well, before we get into the gory details…this is a question for my friends benefits. Are you single?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you don't want to answer that's fine. It's just my friends are single and they really like you, so I thought…never mind…forget I ever asked."

_Way to go Kayla! Make yourself look like a dork why don't ya, _I silently scolded myself.

I schooled my expression back into a smile and asked him, "Is there anything you think I should know regarding our departments?"

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about the odd questions. He started to go over the details regarding the last experiments they had been going through before their Chief researcher had been transferred to another ship. I silently stored the information in the back of my mind for when I went back to the Medical Bay and could see which experiments were still there and decide which I would like to possibly continue with from scratch. In the mean time, this crew is way to tense. We need to have a little fun on board.

_Time to bring in an old favorite. But to the Captain first!_

Bringing my talk with Spock to a close I bounded away to find Jim. I found him on his way up to the bridge and popped into the elevator with him. Pressing the down button I pulled him back into the elevator.

"Kayla? What are you doing? I know I'm charming, but…"

"Don't even finish that sentence, James Tiberius Kirk," I reprimanded him.

His mouth shut automatically and opened again. "So, what can I help ya with?"

"The crew is tense. I think they need a little fun in their lives and while back on Earth I looked up old games from the past that haven't been played in forever should we ever need any and I just so happen to have the perfect game," I prodded verbally.

Jim raised a brow. "May I ask what game?"

"It's called Assassins," I answered. "of course we'd need to split the crew into groups since it is a large crew."

"And what does this game Assassins entail?"

"Well, let's see we could divide up the crew based on area of expertise and everyone would need to set their stun guns on the lowest settings or if need be find some squirt guns or nerf guns. Any would work."

I flashed him a smile. "Again, what does this so called Assassins entail?"

"Well, to put it briefly. Last one standing wins…or in this case last group standing wins. Usually is one person who wins though even in groups. Anyways you continue your daily lives, you just keep on your toes for those who you are to assassinate with a low set stun gun to signal that you hit the person."

"Sounds simple enough," Jim speculated.

"You have no idea."

He smiled, "How do we start?"

"I take it that's a go?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. I punched a fist in the air in excitement nearly hitting his chin on the way up.

"I think the teams would best be according to area or shirt color and each team should pick a country to represent," I suggested.

"Why a country?"

I shrugged, "No particular reason, other than whatever group I'm in I call Sparta."

"Why?"

"I was born there, plus I can then shout, THIS IS SPARTA! When I hit someone."

"Well, then spread the word. I think there should be groups for Maintenance, Engineers, medical, bridge crew (Gold shirts), and Science."

"Sounds good to me," I commented. "Each group picks their own country, but no one takes Sparta. That's taken."

Jim laughed, "Only one problem though. Sparta isn't a country."

I thought on that for a moment, then shrugged. "Oh well, then a country of group. Sound good." He smiled with a nod and I beamed. "Time to get this party started then!"

"Right, well I'll go inform the bridge, then the crew. Care to join me?"

"Why not. It's been a while since I had any fun."

He held out his arm in invitation with a smile. I smirked and placed my arm in his allowing him to lead me to the bridge.

_Of course, I'm not going to let him get any ideas, but he should know that by now._

_Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that and yes they really are going to play an assassins game. This is what they call bloodsucking humor. Well, not really, but that's okay. Again, please review and Happy Birthday Bubo.1._


	6. επιχείρηση

**επιχείρηση_  
_**

_It was the first time Teriyaki chicken had made it onto my plate and I was a little skeptical at first about this sweet smelling sauce that made the chicken turn a sticky, dark brown. _

_"Are you positive this is edible?" I asked Leo._

_I smiled in amusement when he rolled his eyes. He pushed the plate closer to me pointedly. "I'm positive. Now eat, before I decide you're too much trouble to take out to dinner."He turned to look down at his own plate of Teriyaki chicken with rice. I took a small bite and nibbled on it. The first time the sweet sauce struck my tongue I knew I had fallen in love. I immediately pulled the chicken from the fork and chewed satisfied that he had been telling the truth. Leo had yet to notice my reaction to my first bite as he had looked back down to his own food. _

_"Geez, I don't believe I have ever met someone who has never had Teriyaki chicken before," he mused with amusement. _

_He looked up only to drop his fork in surprise. While he was musing, I had accidently let myself get ahead of what was humanly possible. A few stray grains of rice were the only evidence that there had previously been a meal on the plate. I quickly scooped those last few grains into my mouth as well, shrugging at his surprise. _

_Still in shock he stated, "I take it… you liked it…"_

_I nodded with a smile exclaiming, "That was good! Where can I get more?!"_

_I looked around and opened my mouth a tad discretely testing the air for more of the sweet, tangy scented sauce covered chicken. _

_"Uh, yeah, in the pot. Help yourself."_

_I nodded in glee as I went to the pot sitting on the stove. With my sensitive hearing I could hear him in the background muttering about my sudden randomness at times like these. _

_I silently contained my laughter before turning back to sit across from him at the kitchen table silently reprimanding myself to keep my "unnaturalness" in check.  
_

* * *

The assassin teams were set and ready to go.

Everyone had declared a country or in my case a certain city for their team. Usually based on some kind of relation between someone in their team and that place or just because they liked the country, as was the case in the Maintenance team.

Maintenance being the people they were had voted on Fiji as their country.

Engineering took Portugal for the only female, Natasha, in the group.

As part of the Medical team we took Sparta of course as I had already claimed the city since it was my birth place in more than one way.

The Bridge Crew or Gold Shirts took Russia for the ships navigator and heavily accented member, Chekov.

And last but not least, the Science department claimed Germany because, as Spock put it, it was the origins of some of the best scientists and inventions in history.

It had already been a day so far and the crew had taken to firing upon anyone they saw that wasn't in their department. Of course no one had been able to hit me so far. I was a pro. The funniest part of it was when someone didn't hit another within a few seconds. They attracted a crowd of those who had already been tagged out of the game who would sometimes help their friends or just sit back and watch the entertainment.

Of course Jim had to watch his back wherever he went as the majority of the crew wanted to be the one to tag him. Unfortunately Spock didn't think of the game as fun, he thought of it as a very odd training exercise, but he participated all the same, so in the end it was okay.

And of course for me, the game was a rush from the past. The adrenaline that rushed through my veins drove me to take risks that I knew others would never be able to achieve. They all put it down to my prowess and knowledge of the game. They were dead wrong. It all came from the many fighting styles I have learned in my life and the survival instincts of a good vampire. Well, maybe you could count the few times I had played I in High School when the whole class decided to go against each other.

The one rule we all decided on besides the normal rules was that a truce would be called in emergency situations. There would also be a truce if we went into orbit around a planet.

Now that all the preparations were complete we could finally get started.

We weren't given a Ready, Set, Go. No, instead we had decided on a given time that the games would begin… and I couldn't wait to see who would be the first to catch up with me. That is if they are fast enough. That was the advantage I had over the crew was I could not only see the low level laser blast coming at me, I could hear it allowing my finely tuned reflexes to dodge, even from the smallest possible bit of contact

Unfortunately for the assassin firing at me. This meant that I would know their location. I smiled remembering my first kill of the game…

_I looked towards the clock on my night stand. 2 minutes until it starts. _

_I wonder who is coming after me first…1 minute. _

_I looked down at the stun gun in my hand. I checked yet again to see that it was on the lowest stun setting. _

_I looked back to the clock and began to count down the seconds…5…4…3…2…1_

_I smirked and muttered quietly, _"Let the games begin."

_I stationed myself next to my door and pressed the button to open it. _

_Peering around the corner I checked to make sure I was clear. _Breathing? No. Footsteps? No. Smell? No.

_The coast was clear…for now. _

_I stalked out of my room cautiously with my hand at my side ready to whip out my stun gun, despite the fact that I could hear and smell someone coming my way. _

_The sound of a stun gun firing alerted me to my hunter down the hall. I dodged the beam, leaping to the side and twisted around midair to stun my assailant. _

_And true to my word as I first told to Jim, I shouted my favorite line with an extraordinary amount of enthusiasm and delight… "THIS. IS. SPARTA!"_

_My first victory of the game with many more to come._

However even though it had only been 24 hours since the game began we had to call the temporary truce as we had arrived at our destination, Caladan.

* * *

Spock nodded. "I shall gather up the needed personnel."

"Have Kayla and Bones come along. I want Kayla to have some experience with this."

Spock nodded and left the Bridge contacting Bones and Kayla as well as a security guard to come with them.

Jim pressed the communication button on his chair.

"Whatcha need, lad?" came the familiar Scottish accent.

"Scotty, find a set of coordinates that a group being beamed down won't be noticed by any life forms on the planet."

"Right away, Ser," Scotty replied.

Jim looked to Chekov, "You're in charge Chekov until I get back."

"Yes zir."

Jim left the bridge and made his way to the transportation room to find the group waiting.

"About time, Captain," I joked.

Jim just shot me a flirty smile. "I just wanted to be sure I looked my best for any cute girls we might find."

My hand slid to my popped hip with a smile of my own and my brows lifted questioningly. "Is that so? Well, I may find that our Captain needs to be admitted into the medical bay later for some bad bruises and possibly broken bones."

His smile faltered as he realized what I was implying. "Now, now, Kayla. We're all friends here, right? Right?" he looked around and grabbed Bones who was nearest him. "You'll protect me, right Bones?"

Bones pulled himself from Jims grip and moved to the side. "Sorry Jim, but I'd say you just need to be on your best behavior."

Jims face looked crestfallen. Bones looked to me and winked with a smile on his lips.

I smiled triumphantly. "Well now. Shall we be on our way, Captain?"

"Yeah," he muttered, then ordered, "Scotty! Beam us down."

"Yes Ser!" Scotty sat at his controls while we moved to stand on the platform waiting to be transported.

The lights around us flashed and we were transported to the planet's surface.

The first thing we all noticed was the beautiful foliage around us. The flowers were bright vibrant colors, many different shades of every color you could ever imagine. Many of the colors I recognized as shades only a vampire could distinguish from amongst the rest being only so slightly lighter or darker than other colors.

"Welcome, travelers," a voice greeted from within the trees.

Everyone looked around confused as a group of people emerged from the shadows around them.

One person led the advance with a close lipped smile.

"Welcome, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Jim turned to face the leader confused. "Did you know we were coming?"

The leader nodded still smiling.

"How?"

"We may not have the technology to travel into space, but we are perfectly aware of what happens among the stars. Come be welcome in our village."

The leader turned and headed back into the shadows while the others waited for the group to follow.

James slapped the communicator attached to his shirt.

"This is Captain James Tiberius Kirk, Scotty why did you beam us down into the middle of a group of the planets inhabitants?"

"What do you mean ser? My scanners don't show any readings."

James face crumpled in confusion. "Keep a lock on our positions," he ordered.

"Aye Aye, Ser," Scotty replied.

I studied our surroundings not sure that we should stay any longer on this planet. Something seemed off and I didn't exactly want to stick around any longer than need be despite the adventurous side of me.

"Jim, I'm getting a bad feeling about this," I whispered in his ear.

Jim looked my direction and nodded. "I want to find out what is going on here."

I nodded in understanding.

"Let's go."

James led the way following after the leader of the people. Those around us closed in on all sides.

I glanced over at one of those on the other side of me looking for any hint of hostility in their behavior or action.

The one next to me turned her gaze upon me and smiled. To those around me she would have appeared to have only moved her lips slightly, but I could hear the words she said.

"Welcome, sister."

I faltered in my steps not sure if she was referring to what I thought she meant.

We traveled through the forest at a somewhat leisurely pace following our guide as he led the way. Our group was constantly on alert watching and waiting for something to happen.

I kept myself relaxed in order to not be extremely tense should it all come down to a fight. Bones moved closer to my side and nudged my elbow with his.

"What was the feeling you had earlier?" he asked quietly.

I leaned closer to his ear, "I think…I think they might be like me."

* * *

_Author's Note: I really do appreciate it when you all review! So please keep on doing so even though I take a while to update each chapter. If I had more reviews, then I would update more often as I would be inspired by all your kind thoughts well besides Bubo.1 as I know she already enjoys the story and will complain about the lateness in updates all the time…Anyways. Please review! Thanks for reading and sticking with me!_

_Oh and the title of this chapter...επιχείρηση... means Enterprise in Greek.  
_


End file.
